A self-loading hand gun is a firearm or weapon known from the prior art, in which the tensioning lever is securely connected with the lock. A hand gun of the type named in the introduction is described for example in DE 10 2006 006 034 B. There, the handle, connected with the tensioning lever, is arranged at the rear end of the housing of the weapon. The tensioning lever has a T-shaped hand grip there, which projects out from the housing and on which two handles are arranged on both sides of the weapon. Cocking takes place by drawing back the tensioning lever in the longitudinal direction of the weapon. The T-shaped hand grip has the advantage that the tensioning lever can be operated both by a right-handed person and also by a left-handed person. However, in this known solution, the relative position of the tensioning lever in relation to the housing of the weapon is established at its rear end.